Second chances
by Ezzie89
Summary: What would happen if Mr. Raines built a youth machine and to see if it worked, tried it on Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker? And just how much trouble can the terrible twin duo get into and will they stay as 15 year olds? Finally updated!
1. The news

Title: Second chances

Author: Ezzie89

Rating: PG to R I think, not very well with this rating thing. There will be a lot of swearing and bad language. Some violence if I can fit it in the fic.

Warnings: Some violence inflicted on "minors" and bad guys. This is a humorous fic but part serious too.

Summary: What would happen if Mr. Raines built a youth machine and to see if it worked, tried it on Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker? And just how much trouble can the terrible twin duo get into and will they stay as 15 year olds?

Notes: I don't own Lyle, Miss Parker or any other of the cast member of the Pretender and I don't make any profit from this. Purely enjoyment only. And I would love some feedback on what you think of this story.

Chapter one: The news

Mr. Lyle walked towards Raines' office when he heard a mysterious phone conversation.

"Yes the project is going according to plan. The machine is ready although we have not found someone to try it on." Mr. Raines said into the phone.

"No sir. We have been looking but not found someone suitable." And on went the conversation until Raines laughed loudly. "Are you sure sir? Picking them would mean war; it won't go unpunished or unnoticed."

Now Mr. Lyle was really curious as to what Raines was up to. "As you wish sir. This is going to get interesting; I'll let you know when we have succeeded, have a good day."

Lyle knocked on the door so it wouldn't look as if he was eavesdropping. "Here's the file you wanted, Mr. Raines," was that a twinkle in Mr. Raines eyes?

"Ah yes thank you. This will be very handy in catching Jarod. Has he sent any clues yet?" Mr. Raines said.

"No, no he hasn't although Sydney thinks he will soon so we are staying alert," Lyle said desperately wanting to know about Raines' new project but was too scared of him to ask.

"Well then you better get back to work or is there something else you want?" Raines asked and Lyle thought for a minute he knew he had been eavesdropping.

"No nothing at all. I'll see you later," Lyle said and hurried out of the office. "Yes, I'll see you later." Mr. Raines laughed an evil laugh.

When Lyle entered Parker's office she was talking to Jarod on the phone. "We'll check into that Jarod, I promise," Miss Parker said warmly. "Is there anything more you know about the project?" "Well ok then. Don't get killed before we can catch you," she joked. "Bye."

"What's up with this project you were talking about?" Lyle asked. "Don't you knock before you enter some ones office?" Miss Parker spat.

"Not if the door is open," he retorted back. "What kind of project was Jarod talking about?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Mr. Raines is apparently working on some youth machine that will make people younger," she said icily.

"Well I asked because I might have some info on it to," Lyle said while he sat on the edge of Miss Parker's desk.

"How did you come by this said information?" Sydney asked. "I overheard Raines talking over the phone," Lyle said. "You mean you eavesdropped," Parker shot in.

"Anyway, he's planning on trying this machine on two people and by the tone of his the two persons are somewhat important"

"Really, how important?" Parker asked. "Don't know," Lyle sighed. "This means Raines is up to something big. But just what is he going to do with a youth machine?" Sydney pondered.

"Maybe he wants to be younger," Broots said before he was interrupted by one of Mr. Raines secretaries.

"Mr. Raines wants to meet Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker in SL-15," the secretary said walking out. "Why on earth would Raines meet us in SL-15?"Miss Parker said annoyed. "Let's go find out," Lyle said.

All the way to SL-15 Lyle had the feeling he was being watched and the feeling intensified the closer they got to SL.

"Well now we're here," Miss Parker said trying to make a conversation. He was going to say yeah but was cut out by a blow to the head and then everything went black.


	2. The transformation

Chapter Two: The transformation

When Lyle came to, he noticed that he was tied down with handcuffs. #Good luck with that one, he thought.

Lyle had known how to pick locks like forever and would be able to free him self within minutes but a tall shadow suddenly blocked his sight.

"Hello Lyle," the unmistakable voice of Raines said.

"What the fuck is this?" an angry female voice spat. "Well hello to you too Miss Parker," Raines smirked before opening a gray metal door.

"It is time for you two to help me with a little project," he said. "You see this little machine," Raines pointed toward the shed looking thing that made Lyle sweat a little.

"This is going to ensure my success with the triumvirate and with the help of you two; I am going to prove that I still am capable of starting and finishing a project."

"What does the machine do," Lyle asked nervously. "It's a youth machine," Raines said with a sleazy smile. "And I am going to use it on you, now if you excuse me I need to start this thing up."

"You can't do this!" Miss Parker shouted only to be dragged into the machine while being ignored. "Fuck!" she said sitting down.

" Now come on Parker," Lyle said. "It can't be all that bad." He said this even though he was very uncomfortable with it too. "Oh shut up Lyle," Parker barked.

Suddenly the machine started to shake a little and a bright light flashed leaving them momentarily blind.

As sudden as it began it stopped and then the door opened. "Come out children," the laughter in Raines' voice made Lyle want to strangle him.

When Lyle first saw Parker he couldn't believe his eyes. Right beside him stood a striking young girl with long brown hair in a braid.

Miss Ice queen no longer existed, only an open and warm person was left. He didn't know exactly how he looked but he had an idea. If Miss Parker looked as if she was 14, 15 years so he'd be the same.

"My God, I never believed it would work," Raines exclaimed.

The rest of the crew stood in shock as they processed the turn of events. Raines could not be more pleased with the outcome than he was. The infamous adult twins were now reduced to the infamous young twins.

"If you'll follow me I will show you to your new accommodations," and with that Raines walked out the door clearly thinking that Lyle and Parker would follow him.

The twins walked slowly after Raines just to annoy him. Then a very childish idea struck Lyle. When Willie, Raines' sweeper, walked past him, he pulled his foot out and Willie tripped and fell on his knees.

"Willie," Mr. Raines rasped condescending. "We have no time for childish games. Get up and stay up."

The glare Willie gave Lyle only made Parker and Lyle laugh harder. When Willie fell, the look on his face was priceless.

After another walk around a corridor they were finally in what apparently was a small apartment. The living room was nicely decorated with pictures and flowers. The kitchen was modern with metal workbenches.

"How long are we going to stay like this?" Parker asked very unhappy with the situation. "Until we find a way to reverse the machines doings," Raines answered. "This is where you'll be staying. You will not leave the apartment and if you need anything call this intercom and someone will get you what you need. There are also no phones or computers so there are no way of contacting others. The door will be locked at all times and only I have the room card. I'll see you later," and with that the twins were left alone.

"Great, now what are we going to do," Parker said with a sight. "We are going to call Sydney with the cell phone I snatched from one of the sweepers," Lyle said triumphantly. "Who's?" Parker said with an evil smirk. "Willie," Lyle snickered. "Ok, let's call someone to get us out of here,"


	3. Contacting Sydney

Author's notes:

I'd like to thank ya'll for the reviews I've got and I'd like it if ya'll send more. It might take some time to post each chapter 'cause right now I have family and old acquaintances coming to visit. And soon I'm moving to a new place and those things takes a lot of time.

Chapter three: Contacting Sydney

It would have taken no time to contact Sydney had they only remembered his phone number. "It's 922-65-471," Parker said. "No, I'm telling you it's 922-64-571," Lyle had gotten a little tired of the argument. They had been fighting over ten minutes and were getting nowhere.

Both Parker and Lyle had noticed that something had changed with the youth machine experiment, except for the obvious physical transformation. They no longer had the urge to pick up a gun to shot each other, that and fifteen year olds' hormones.

The feelings were more noticeably with Lyle; he had stopped being the ass he knew he was and tried to reach out to Parker, with no results so far. But that didn't mean Parker wasn't affected by it.

She found it very hard to stay really mad at Lyle, not when he flashed that boyish I-didn't-do-it smile that he pulled on Willie earlier. It was as if they were given a second chance to get to know each other and not feel as if they were too old or hateful to be siblings. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy a good fight.

And so the argument continued, letting them release the pent up energy and anger that had been on a keeling end since this began.

"Oh you shut up; I know what the right number is!" Now Lyle was getting freaked out. Parker had risen from the chair and walked angrily towards his direction with the look of an angry lioness. Did he really think that? When Parker was angry, Parker was _angry_.

"Hey if it's that important to you, make the call then." He threw the phone to Parker and wondered if the sudden bout of anger came from newly gotten hormones, hatred of him or just the plain old Parker nastiness.

"Thanks," said in a suddenly warm tone was the closest he would get to an apology from Parker, at least for now.

"Your welcome," he said and left her to call Sydney while he raided the fridge. Lyle had gotten the sudden urge to eat and hoped the refrigerator had something eatable in it.

"I talked to Sydney. He said he'd do what he could but we could be stuck here for two, three days tops," Miss Parker said. "Is there food to eat?"

"Not much, not enough for both of us," Lyle answered. "You wanna annoy the babysitter?" Lyle said with a suggestive smirk.

"Hell, yeah!" Parker cried and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?" a dark scratchy voice said. "We'd like six pizzas with extra cheese, mushrooms, Indian corn, and three big cokes, two big orange sodas and one huge whiskey bottle," Miss Parker recited from the food note they had written.

"Uh, sure, uh the food and drinks will be delivered in 30 minutes," the babysitter stammered.

"Thank you," Parker said politely before hanging up. "Sucker."

"Was the whiskey really necessary?" Lyle asked. "You really shouldn't be drinking at your age," he said teasingly.

"Hah, just for that I won't share with you," Parker said before helping Lyle readying plates and glasses. "Oh come on, I didn't mean it. Can't you share a little bit? I'm dying here," Lyle whined.

"Fine if you'll just stop whining," she said silently laughing behind his back. Lyle whining? It couldn't get better than that.

"Thank you," he said dramatically while trying to hug her, which surprised the both of them.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed. "Uh, it's alright," Parker said blushing a little. What had made Lyle want to do that she thought.

Then the doorbell, they obviously had, ringed. "Oh, good food!" Lyle practically ran to the door.

When the door opened it wasn't the delivery guy or the babysitter, it was Mr. Raines. "When I put you here I trusted you to behave your selves, not act like five year olds home alone. There will be no pizza, no sodas. All you get to eat is this," A man walked through the door and put down a tray with thin scorched toast with milk to drink.

"That's all?" Lyle said feeling a bit sick looking at it.

"Yes and that is all. Now behave your selves," with that Raines left them without a backward glance. The expression on the twin's faces was priceless……

To be continued…..


	4. Breaking out

Sorry for the long waiting time, but I've been busy. I've just moved to a new city and just started a new school so it may take some time between each update. At least until I've established a good routine in school work and other things.

Thanks for the reviews and keep sending them. I'll take anything. ANYTHING!

Chapter four: Breaking out

The twins looked at the food and then each other before making retching sounds in their throats.

"If this is what they'll expect us to eat then I'd rather volunteer to one of Mr. Raines' projects," Lyle said. "This food is hideous".

"Yeah? Well, eat up because this is the only food we've got," Miss Parker snidely said (I think she has PMS;-) and threw hers away.

"Be nice," he said. "We hardly have the time to argue now. There has to be a way out of here." "Well we could search but you're too lazy to do that," was the answer he got.

Quietly he started checking the apartments corners and window but to no avail, the room was sealed tight.

Suddenly the cell phone rang. "Hello?" Parker said harshly. _"Hello to you too,"_ said the caller. "Sidney," the relief was evident in her voice. "Have you found anything?"

"_Not much but we may have found a way to get you out. It's risky but if everything goes according to the plan we set up, there shouldn't be a problem,"_ Sidney said.

"Ok, what's the plan," she said putting on the speaker. _"There are guards out side your door that changes shift every hour, if we can manage to distract them for five minutes or more Broots will shut off the surveillance cameras and unlock your door"_

"Ok, sounds like a simple enough plan," Lyle said into the phone. _"It might have been if Mr. Raines hadn't specifically told them to not leave, besides their carrying tranquiliser weapons and they're not afraid to use them," _Sydney cautioned.

"What happens afterwards?" Parker asked. _"Jarod has a car waiting outside where Broots will take you while I distract the guards."_

"What the hell is Jarod doing here!" Lyle exclaimed.

"_He's here because I called him and because we need him. Right now Jarod's our only trustable ally," _Sydney said. "Fine," Lyle mumbled.

"_At five pm, in two hours I'll start the distractions be ready then, we already have a copy of the room key. I'll see you later, bye"_ "Bye," the twins said in unison.

Ten minutes later Raines entered the room with Willie. "In an hour I want you to be ready to leave. I have an experiment to try."

"And if we don't want to go?" Lyle said defiantly. "He he he, you don't have a choice young man."

Lyle grimaced at the name. Suddenly an idea began to form in his head. Slowly he started walking until he bumped into Willie.

"Hey watch it kid!" Willie growled. "Behave," Raines said. "Be ready at four a clock," and walked out of the apartment.

"Great, what are we going to do now," Parker sighed.

"We're going out of this hellhole," while fanning himself with a door key.

"What the hell… How did you get that?" she asked. "Oh, I just grabbed it from Willies pocket. That guy needs to secure his possessions. I even managed to steal his wallet."

"Good, all we need now is a good distraction to lead the guards away," she said. "Hmmm, I wonder. Will a water balloon distract them enough?" Lyle mused.

"It'll have to. That's the best shot we've got."

Soon they had gathered what they needed and was kind enough to leave a note for Sydney and Broots.

The note said:

_**Dear Sydney and Broots**_

_**Plans have changed. Lyle stole Willies access card and we broke out an hour earlier. **_

_**Talk to you guys later**_

_**Lyle and Miss Parker**_

After that things went fast. The water balloon was thrown and chaos ensued. Leaving the building after that was a piece of cake.

When Sydney entered the apartment, he to his horror found the note. Will the city survive two young Parker twins…

To be continued…


	5. Searching for the twins

Hi! Sorry for the looong updating time. A lot of things have happened the last two years and today my muse has finally returned:D And again I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Now onto the story!

Chapter five: Searching for the twins

"Those two will get themselves killed," ranted Sydney before entering Jarod's car.

"There's not much we can do but search their local haunts," said Jarod.

"You mean the first bar they see?" Broots joked.

"You know that might actually be a good idea," Sydney pondered and drew forward a map.

Jarod chuckled and thought to himself: that is if they can enter the bar.

Lyle and Miss Parker stood outside The Hideout.

"You want a drink?" Miss Parker asked sweetly.

"When don't I," snorted Lyle.

"Well then what are you waiting for," Miss Parker anxiously asked.

"Why does it have to be me that have to go first?" Lyle spat out.

"Because you were the dimwit that _had_ to escape right at that exact moment," Miss Parker sniped back.

"Me!" Lyle shouted. "I'm not the one who freaked out when Mr. Raines came".

"Oh, really. Then who snatched Willie's access card, huh?"

It was obvious to the onlookers that the argument was escalating fast, and if someone didn't put an end to it now it could end in a fight.

"We needed to get away from Raines! Who knows what kind of experiment he wants to try." Lyle was starting to really tire from all the sniping, complaining and barks Miss Parker was aiming at him.

"Fine, I'll do," Miss Parker snarled. "But you owe me one."

"Jeez, fine," Lyle said and rolled his eyes.

Miss Parker walked seductively up towards the doorman, or in what she thought was a seductive walk. There's only so much you can do when you're fifteen.

"Hi," Miss Parker whispered. "Would you please let me and my brother in for a while. We're tourists and all this walking has made us… thirsty."

The doorman looked unaffected by her charms and Parker was starting to get annoyed. Christ, with her body who in their right mind wouldn't want her.

"Can I see some identification please," the doorman asked with a sight. Man another pimply faced teenager wanting alcohol. What a shock.

Damn Miss Parker thought. All we have is Willies wallet. No one can recreate _that_ ugly mug.

Lyle was watching Miss Parker's troubles with amusement. Then he slowly walked up and flashed a hundred watt smile. "Excuse my little sister. She's a little confused after the fall she took when she was little. If you would kindly let us to get a glass of water that would be fantastic. We really are parched after out tour. This is an amazing city for sure."

The doorman looked surprised by the way Lyle talked and slowly ran his eyes down the lithe form. "Uhm, sure. We don't get a lot of tourists here. And when we do we treat them like our own." This was said with a leer.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Lyle's head when he noticed the doorman's look. A slight shiver ran down his back and not in a good way.

"Well thanks for your help, we'll just go get that glass of water," Lyle stammered forth and shoved Miss Parker inside the bar.

"Anytime Mr. Anytime," the doorman said while ogling Lyle's ass.

"God be merciful," Lyle sighted when they were safely inside. He turned around when he heard loud sniggering. Miss Parker was bent halfway with her hands on her thighs.

"That has got to be the most entertaining and hilarious moment I have ever seen," she laughed.

"Shut up," Lyle said blushing. "Let's just get a drink and get out of here."

"Right. God, I really need a whiskey now,"

After an hour it was safe to say that Lyle and Miss Parker was more than a little drunk. "I'll get the next round," Lyle said stumbling to the bar counter.

"Two whiskey, please." He let a little drunken giggle escape before he was roughly yanked by his shirt collar.

"What the hell are you doing??!!" a familiar voice shouted.

To be continued……


	6. Hung over twins and a mysterious man

Authors notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews, it has inspired me to write sooner. And don't worry, I plan to finish this story, the long updating time was a sad mistake. My love for writing kind of went away for awhile. But it's back. Btw: if anyone has any suggestions for chapters or endings they will be gladly accepted. I'm writing this for your pleasure too. Any suggestion will be taken into consideration;-) Enjoy!

Chapter six: Hung- over twins and a mysterious man

"_What the hell are you doing??!!" a familiar voice shouted._

When Lyle's shirt collar was yanked he nearly wet his pants. When he turned to look at the person the angry voice belonged to, he was met with an enraged glare from none other than Sydney.

"We break into Mr. Raines' so-called fort and expect to find you there. Not at a bar getting drunk!"

Lyle just shrank away from the booming voice. He was starting to get a headache from all the alcohol. "Well, we kind of had to. Mr. Raines was planning something and if we didn't leave immediately we would have been a part of that."

"Right now I don't care. What I care about is how two fifteen year olds managed to enter an adult bar and buy liquor without anybody noticing!" Sydney was seething with anger at that time and Lyle thought it prudent to follow the infuriated man before it was taken out on his hide.

He spared a glance at Miss Parker and noticed she was in similar trouble with Jarod, although Sydney had done most the shouting and screaming for the both of them.

"You will both come with me right now or I promise your buttocks will get a hiding it has never felt before." Sydney knew he was probably overreacting, but the thought of two children, _irresponsible_ children alone and on the run from Mr. Raines unbearable, especially if he could do something about it.

"The car is waiting on the outside; Jarod has done some research and thinks he may be able to recreate the youth machine. We'll go over it in more detail when we arrive at the safe house."

What they didn't notice was a strange shadow lurking on the street corner. The smile on the man's face did not bid well for the groups well being. Hmm… Everything is going according to plan, the man thought to himself. The twins brought me directly to Jarod. Too bad I have to get rid of them all, mwhahaha!

The car drive was silent. Lyle and Miss Parker was too hung-over to argue with each other, so they just sat there glaring at each other having a silent I- blame- you conversation. Then suddenly the car stopped. A small cottage outside a small forest was visible through the outline of several big trees.

"God, I need some aspirin," Miss Parker complained.

"Yeah, me too," Lyle agreed.

"I… I might have some in my bag…" Broots stuttered. Despite being physically 15 years Miss Parker sure did know how to glare.

"No, Broots. Their punishment for drinking will be suffering the effects of their hangover. In the meanwhile we'll go over the blueprints for the youth machine." Sydney had no sympathy for the hung-over children.

"Sure, after we get the little children into bed." Jarod joked loving the heated glare he garnered from the twins. "Oh aren't you the cutest…" and then he pinched Lyle's cheek before running inside the cottage.

Lyle just sat there in shock before turning bright red. "Christ, one day I swear I'll have his head on a platter."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," laughed Miss Parker.

"Shut up and move," Lyle said and pushed at her.

"Just get in the cottage, please," Sydney pinched his nose feeling a headache of his own coming forth.

Meanwhile a shadow slowly crept forward hiding behind a tree. Soon… Soon I will finish my plan and the Center will rise again and flourish like it once did…

To be continued…


End file.
